


【冲通冲无差】求爱

by chromiumalloy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 授权翻译
Relationships: Predaking/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 3





	【冲通冲无差】求爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [November Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596244) by [Ewarika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewarika/pseuds/Ewarika). 



> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596244/chapters/29091453  
> Ewarika太太的授权在原文评论。
> 
> 翻译得很一般【】有时间会把太太剩下的小短篇翻一翻。

一辆蓝色卡车沿着广阔的荒芜平原蜿蜒而行，穿过废墟，留下一片金色的尘土。在远处，可以看到一座已经倒塌、氧化锈蚀的金属高塔。卡车正朝着那个方向前进。当它到达建筑脚下一个瓦砾搭建的小山洞时，卡车变换成了人形——他是通天晓。他慢慢地走进洞穴，带着拖车里的小包裹，在黑暗中寻找着某个tf。

这个tf很快就出现在一块岩石后面。他挺直脊背，肩膀后倾，稳健地大步走来，直到和通天晓面对面。指挥官微微点了点头。

“很高兴见到你，冲云霄。”

“见到你我也很高兴，通天晓。”巨狰狞回答，一边上下打量着汽车人。

通天晓困惑地眨着光学镜，不知道该怎么回答。

“谢谢…… ”他清了清嗓子，然后继续说：“这可不是什么愉快的拜访，冲云霄。我是来请你解释的。”

“解释什么？”

“关于你在我家门口留给我的‘礼物’。 ”然后，指挥官打开包裹，伸手拿出里面的东西：一只体型巨大的涡轮狐狸——的尸体。

“哦，我明白了。你是想听听我狩猎的壮举吗？”

“我没有——”

“我试图找到这附近最大最强壮的涡轮狐狸。这很困难，因为它们很凶猛，它们的行动轨迹难以琢磨，但是经过一场精彩的战斗，我得到了这件战利品。”他优雅地指了指他的猎物作为总结。

“为我? 为什么?” 每分每秒通天晓都觉得更加困惑。

“我认为你是一个机体素质很好的汽车人，拥有聪明的头脑和令人钦佩的道德准则。这些是我非常欣赏的品质。”

“你过奖了。你……你也是一名强大而且头脑清醒的巨狰狞。”通天晓尴尬地回应冲云霄的赞美，但他的回答似乎让冲云霄很高兴，他骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“你想看看我的实力吗？”

“没有这个必——”

但在他没来得及说完这句话之前，巨狰狞跃上来压住他的机体，使他动弹不得。通天晓被他态度的转变吓了一跳，他拼命挣扎，直到挣脱了桎梏，并且给了冲云霄重重一击迫使他退开。但是冲云霄并没有气馁，而是重新扑向他。通天晓非常警觉，设法躲开了他的冲击，但他的下一次攻击却遭到了强有力的防御。巨狰狞抓住他的手腕——就是几年前在地球上被他碾碎的那只手——指挥官不禁惊慌失措起来。他空着的那只手变形成能量枪，射向正抓着他手腕的野兽的爪子，然后继续射向野兽本人，直到他们到了洞穴的另一端才停下来。

当通天晓平静下来后，他看着冲云霄，几乎开始后悔开枪打了他。巨狰狞用困惑而受伤的眼神看向他，一边摩擦着机体上被能量枪击中而造成的灼痕。通天晓放下武器，保持沉默，但对他任何可能的举动保持警惕。这时，冲云霄用柔和的声音问道:

“难道我的意图不受欢迎吗？”

“如果你的意图是要杀我，那么答案是：不，它们不。 ”他的回答坚定而稍显尖锐。

“那不是我的本意。我……想要向你展示我的力量。追求你。”

“……你说什么?‘追求’？”

“是的，当然。你是一个脑模块非常有趣、拥有坚定的道德准则的汽车人，这是十分罕见的。此外，你的外表也很吸引人。你会是我理想的性·伴侣。”

“性·伴侣？”

“你的品质足以与我的相容，你可以成为我们后代的完美父亲*。”

“等一下，”通天晓挥着手打断一下。 “你是不是想用……狩猎的战利品和力量的展示来吸引我？”

“这是巨狰狞种族的传统，或者说这是我的遗传密码告诉我的。”

面对这样的状况，指挥官无法控制地从他的火种仓深处发出一声紧张的笑声。冲云霄看着他，被通天晓少见的笑容所吸引，直到汽车人设法平静了下来。当他的面甲上恢复了往常的严肃和面无表情，他吸了一口气。

“在我们汽车人之中，在开始求·爱之前，通常都会明确表达这种意愿。”

“……我明白了，我之前没有解释清我们的习俗，一定让你很困惑。”

“是这样。你也应该知道，在汽车人之间，可能成为伴侣的tf会花许多时间在一起，从而更好地了解彼此，这是很常见的。”

“你想让我们更了解对方？”

通天晓露出一个小小的暗示性的微笑。

“如果不想的话我也不会提了。”

Fin

*作者文中使用“progenitor”，没有明确的性别指向。


End file.
